Vagues
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Concours Océan] "Tout lui revenait par flash. Sa vie se dévidait sous ses yeux depuis qu'elle avait lu ce journal, disparu depuis longtemps en mer. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le flot de souvenirs venir... Il n'y avait ni douleur ni terreur dans ces souvenirs qui revenaient telles des vagues infatigables."


Disclaimer : Ni One Piece, ni l'image d'illustration ne m'appartienne. Le premier est à Oda et le second... M'en rappelle plus. Toutes mes excuses.

Ndla : Hello ! Me revoilà, oui, après ces longues semaines d'absences (j'exagère ? moi ?... à peine !). Je reviens pour le concours Océan, proposé par Jyanadavega, Youwan et Crowny. Je propose donc ce texte... Enfin, je l'aurai proposé dans les temps si je n'avais pas eu ce long coup de pression de la part de ma prépa. Je suis disqualifiée mais j'aurai honoré ma parole.

L'autre raison de ce retard est que je voulais absolument écrire sur ce pairing. C'était une drôle d'obsession, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent mais, au moins c'est fait. Le thème m'inspirait, me faisait penser à ce pairing, voilà pourquoi (sûrement !).

J'espère qu'au moins, je ne serais pas hors sujet. Croisons les doigts, mes compagnons, je prie pour mon propre salut.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes, je ne tenais pas à être plus en retard que je ne l'étais déjà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Vagues<strong>

**.**

Tout lui revenait par flash. Sa vie se dévidait sous ses yeux depuis qu'elle avait lu ce journal, disparu depuis longtemps en mer.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le flot de souvenirs venir.

Comme une vague, il avait fait des allers et retours et à chaque passage, il laissait une trace fugace de son passage. Il avait fini par éroder le rocher, petit à petit, si subrepticement qu'elle n'en avait rien remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce jour où elle avait appris que Roger devait être exécuté. Le journal entre les mains, elle avait fini par le lâcher. Lâcher prise sur cet évènement contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien. Elle s'y était attendu, il l'avait préparée.

La mer engloutirait la nouvelle, elle, la disloquerait, l'annihilerait à sa place tandis que le roc ne bougerait pas d'un pouce, apparemment inébranlable malgré ses nombreuses fêlures.

C'était ainsi que Rouge se voyait. Comme un roc.

**« **Elle a un visage si doux ! », « Quelle grâce ! », « Dommage qu'elle soit aussi mal aimable » Combien de fois avait-elle entendu les passants chuchotés ces mots si vides ?

On avait souvent dit de la jeune femme qu'elle était la douceur incarnée et, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu plus brute qu'elle. Un diamant brut, aurait dit Roger. Elle avait éconduis ses prétendus prétendants d'un revers de mains.

Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé d'intérêt au reste du monde, jamais elle n'avait cherché à aimer, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé le moindre désir de vivre un amour de légende. Jamais elle n'avait voulu quitter son île, jamais elle n'avait rêvé qu'un prince l'emporte sur son cheval blanc.

Ses oreilles captaient sans faire attention ces soupirs d'adolescentes, reconnaissables entre tous, provenant de la bouche de trentenaires encore rêveuses, futurs aigries qui ressasseraient leurs souvenirs avec amertume et maudiraient la mer.

_Ah, que le prince charmant met du temps à venir …_ se disaient-elles encore.

C'était une île, où aurait-il pu l'emmener ? C'était une question qu'elle se posait, prosaïque, quand, de passage dans le petit village non loin de chez elle, Rouge entendait par mégarde des rêveuses qui ne pensait qu'à l'Amour avec ce gigantesque « A » enflammé.

Il n'y avait eu guère que Roger pour insister. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses premières tentatives, lamentables, pitoyables, qui lui avaient donné cet air contrarié pour ravaler ses éclats de rire. Il n'avait été dupe, lui, malheureusement.

Rouge avait longtemps cru qu'elle ne pouvait aimer que l'immuable. La mer, le temps, ces mots que d'autres transformaient en concept ou réduisaient à des matières premières pour banaliser le monde.

Oh oui ! Elle avait été consciente que c'était une folie que d'aimer un Seigneur des Pirates mais qu'était-ce à côté de cette vie morne qu'elle s'était appliquée à vivre ? Son cœur n'était pas fait de la même matière que le temps, il était aussi changeant que la mer. Capricieux, elle lui avait amené cet homme.

Une folie, oui, mais la plus belle, la plus délirante, la moins saumâtre du monde !

Un jour, alors que Roger dormait encore, en son for intérieur, Rouge avait hurlé face à la mer en sanglotant. Elle l'avait remerciée pour ce présent qui avait à tout jamais transformé sa vie en la lui volant avant de la lui rendre, plus resplendissante que le plus étincelant bijou.

Qu'elle aimait passionnément sa vie à présent ! Ô combien elle espérait transmettre ce goût pour la vie à leur enfant !

Elle s'était toujours sentie à l'aise sur cette île, coupée de tout. Les pirates ne venaient jamais sur cette île, trop pauvre pour leur être utile. Trop pauvre, même, pour les enrichir à plus long terme. Les pirates n'étaient que de passage ici. Même lui.

Il allait et venait, telle une vague, adoucissant Rouge qui n'avait, auparavant, jamais cru qu'elle aurait pu aimer. Encore moins un homme tel que lui.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi, poussant un soupir rêveur.

Il ne viendrait plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

Roger l'avait considérée comme son roc. Loin de toutes les préoccupations qui essayaient de faire pression sur lui, il était arrivé à garder le sourire grâce à elle. Ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, elle s'en souvenait et, contagieux, il illuminait ses propres traits. En pensant à elle, en la sachant en sécurité, en se remémorant de tous ces moments passés avec elle, il arrivait à voir la vie du bon côté.

Il le lui avait dit, une fois, alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux la mer. Rien qu'une fois, alors que les soucis avaient été oublié.

Lui qui prenait la vie comme elle venait, ce jour-là, il s'était projeté dans le futur. _Leur_ futur, à tous les trois. Il avait eu l'air soucieux en posant son regard sur la mer. Elle était le seul témoin de leur amour et il s'en était méfié.

Il avait repris la mer le lendemain. Rouge avait su qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il ne pourrait tout simplement plus revenir. Ce temps passé avec lui avait été pleinement vécu, elle n'avait aucun regret.

Rouge ne se plaignait pas de cette absence, de ce manque qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Cette absence avait été effacée par une autre personne.

Ce n'était pas Roger. Fille ou garçon, c'était un fragment de Roger. Beaucoup mieux que Roger.

Il arrivait à Rouge d'avoir peur. Peur de l'avenir sans Roger, avec ce petit être qui dépendrait elle. Ce petit avait toqué à sa porte, tant désiré, tant rêvé, allait naître dans tout ce trouble. Elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui faire comprendre que, s'il était sans père, ce n'était de la faute de personne ? Comment trouver les mots pour le rassurer, pour le choyer ?

Rouge écartait ces questions d'un mouvement de tête nonchalant, sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux plissés. La mer brillait de mille éclats, aussi envoûtante et pleine de promesses que les jours précédents. Immuable, elle veillait sur elle.

Rouge surprit son esprit qui, profitant de son intérêt pour l'étendue d'eau, bondissait dans cette faille pour s'intéresser à l'avenir. L'avenir de sons enfant. Que de question ?

Ça allait rêver ? Ça allait maudire la mer ou ça allait désirer un ailleurs ? Ça prendrait la mer ? Ça allait vouloir s'en aller de plus en plus loin ? Ça allait… l'abandonner aussi ?

Rouge se sentait tiraillée entre l'envie d'abhorrer cette mer qui allait tout lui prendre et l'envie de l'aimer aussi puissamment qu'elle aimait Roger. Si puissante, cette mer qu'elle pourrait engloutir son île. Si irrésistible que Roger n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à rester avec elle.

Si irrésistible que leur enfant répondrait à son appel.

Que son enfant s'en aille, elle n'était pas assez égoïste pour l'en empêcher. Qu'il transforme ses rêves en réalité, tout comme son père. Elle lui souhaitait une vie pleine et sans regret, comme ses parents.

Ni Roger ni Rouge n'avaient de regret.

Rouge ne pouvait haïr la mer. C'était elle qui lui avait amenée Roger. C'était elle qui lui permettait d'être en sécurité.

Et pourtant… Pourtant un jour, cette mer serait une source de menace. Elle imaginait déjà les navires de la Marine percer l'horizon, projeter sur la mer leurs ombres spectrales, avec à leurs bords des centaines de soldats, fusil à l'épaule, de la Justice à revendre dans les munitions, prêts à tuer et à torturer pour s'assurer qu'il ne subsistera rien de Roger.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Assez de souvenirs et d'imagination pour cette fois.

De loin, Rouge préférait rester cloîtrée chez elle, ou contempler l'immense étendue d'eau, à attendre le jour où l'avenir se transformerait en présent.

Le jour où les vagues l'emporteraient, elle aussi, pour rejoindre son bien-aimé et pour faire voguer leur enfant vers des jours meilleurs.

Rouge caressait son ventre distraitement, impatiente. Impatiente que cet enfant naisse pour partir à la découverte de ce monde sans elle. Elle souhaitait que ses joies succèdent à ses peines, que sa haine devienne amour et respect, que sa curiosité le pousse à s'émerveiller chaque jour devant les beautés que lui offrirait la mer.

Roger avait définitivement déteint sur elle. Aujourd'hui encore, son âme veillait sur eux. Aujourd'hui encore, derrière ce visage sérieux se cachait un sourire. Le chagrin d'avoir perdu Roger avait été balayé par une plénitude sans précédent, né de la conviction que c'était insulter la mémoire de Roger que de se morfondre.

Pour autant, Rouge se montrait de moins en moins dans le village. Rien d'inquiétant, ils n'y prêtaient plus attention. Elle allait et venait à son envie, rien d'inhabituel. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus sortir de ces environs qui lui étaient bien plus familiers, bien plus rassurant que tout le reste de l'île.

Heureusement, elle avait la mer pour compagnie. Même si c'était d'elle qu'allait venir le danger, elle saurait la prévenir. Rouge ne demandait pas qu'elle les ralentisse.

C'est pourquoi tous les jours, elle surveillait l'horizon, ses yeux défiant le soleil brûlant, sa peau luttant contre le vent tantôt chaud tantôt glacial. Elle attendait l'arrivée de cet homme dont lui avait parlé Roger avant de partir.

Les mains jointes sur sa robe, droite comme la Justice, déterminée, tel un phare qui guiderait cet homme providentiel alors que, paradoxalement, il avait donné sa vie pour éliminer des hommes du même acabit que Roger. Elle était prête à lui laisser son enfant si le besoin s'en ferait ressentir.

Grâce à Roger, elle en était sûre, les vagues lui apporteraient de bonnes nouvelles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Vous avez tout lu ? Waouh, bravo ! Même pas un petit coup de barre ? Vous me direz, c'est court 1 550 mots et des musaraignes.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et on se retrouve bientôt, promis. Avant la fin d'année en tout cas !


End file.
